1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to testing systems, and particularly to a system for testing power supply performance.
2. Description of Related Art
Most electronic apparatuses are not equipped with internal power supply devices in order to save space and costs. Therefore, these electronic apparatuses require external power supplies. Computers are powered by power supplies, which are capable of converting alternating current into direct current. Testing power supplies over or under voltages is an important test for determining reliability. The reliability of power supplies is measured by comparing the input and output voltages of the power supplies and by measuring the output voltages of the power supply to test if they are within allowable limits. However, the above testing method needs a special test apparatus to test the power supply, which increases the testing cost.